clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111/7
7th talk page! That is over... 700 messages! O___________________________O ---- Thanks Thanks for archiving, BTW, FIRST POST! WOOTS! Wonder ez 15:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez GAAAAAAAAHH! Sorry... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! If I have been on for the PAST 9''' HOURS, I WOULD'VE been able to do FIRST POST! :'( (So much for calculations) Anyway, things are making me feel dumb. Jealousy, Membership expiration in TWO days, and the STUPID mistake I made when I was unlocking items with my Snow Trekker coin code. I unlocked the BLACK SUNGLASSES, not the Blue Dragon Costume. (Before that, I unlocked the Cloudy Umbrella, Black Electric Guitar, Crab Costume, and Green Skater Shirt), and by the time I'm done, I clicked "Yes", and now I'm stuck with the glasses. X_X >:( I'm only allowed to pick one toy (one toy = one coin code), so you'll probably know why I got fustrated. Shout box is making me feel dumb too. >:( If I came on earlier, I would be more happier. :( Well, bye. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'''Hal Homsar Solo]] 大切にするよ 23:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh my... Hal is jealous? Of me? (btw:500th eidt. Wonder ez 04:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez ...Correction >:( No, I wasn't on for NINE hours. I calculated the time from yesterday, and when Wonderweez left ya that first post, it was 15:08 (8:08 Pacific) AM. I wasn't on until like, um, 4 PM. I know you left on like 6 something o' clock AM via shout box. (13:00) 8 AM + 4 PM = 9 HOURS. Now I felt horrible for not coming on hours eariler. If I wasn't so busy, I would've come on :( Gah, I hate seeing the shout box every time you're on :( Sorry if I sounded offensive, but I was in a horrible mood once I saw the message. So much for being best friends |:( --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 00:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ... GAH, my internet closed on me while I was ABOUT to save this message! Now I need to re-type. In a different way than the message I couldn't save in time. Ok, I know you were on today - but you haven't REPLIED to me AT ALL (In that unsaved message (see above), I also typed in "Great! Thank you!", since I got annoyed). I felt extremely horrible, and I actually RETIRED from the wiki. (Plus a removing of the best friends template) Forever. I bet you have read my message, so you not replying to me had made me take my message as "too offensive". I almost cried... and I actually did cried while I was arguing to Wonderweez and Lordmaster about this issue! You could've at least reply back so I don't have to get angry! Also, I'll NEVER become an admin, despite being in the Top Contributors, and Lordmaster was lucky enough to be a canidate for future admin. Now, to explain my jealousy, seeing how you and Wonderweez got along so well, it really hurts my feelings. I thought that our friendship will go on forever, but things have changed. We used to be very good friends! Especially because back in 2009, we were pratically BEST friends. We HARDLY get into fights (when we get into fights, it just seems like a peaceful fight) back then! Now, things change towards the end of 2009 and during 2010, and I have been growing jealous toward you for many reasons. You not replying to my message even though you're on has made a HUGE impact on me for the last few hours. So, PLEASE reply, and good luck in the wiki. Goodbye forever. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: I hope you're happy (and I do mean it, since we're ex-friends...) to know that my membership has expired. I actually bought TWO cards when I got my first membership cards, but I'm still looking for that extra card. -_- RE: Had to re-type again... I couldn't finish the message, and my internet just closed again by lag. As I was saying, it should be ME who's saying sorry (I'm such a bad friend -_-). I never mean to leave such an offensive message, but I was annoyed and also a bit sad that I haven't got a reply. I think I have anger management, and the reason why I write these confusing messages is because I had a worry streak, which might've result in my pesmitism. (I can get VERY emotional at times) It's hard for me to lower the stress whenever I get angry, and my problems usually had something to do with our friendship. I had to admit, our friendship didn't always go so well in 2009 even. Also, did you know that I thought up of the Popcorn Explosion name in real life first before I found out that you made the article for the "event"? I never really think it was your fault, it's my fault. I compared revisions of my talk, and found out that the orignal message made me sadder than the current one! As for re-friending, since I don't have any more wiki-friends, I'll have to think about it. Here's my strategy: Let's message each other for the next few weeks, and see how the messages turn out. If we're starting to be good old friends again, then I'm ready to officially remove that retire template from my page. Deal? Oh, and, I saw the whole shout box conversation today about me and all that, and it kinda gotten me all ****** *** (sorry), but we haven't really gotten to talk to each other much on shout box OR IRC. I miss the old days, but even in 2009 our friendship don't work out so well like now! (oops I already said it!) I just hope you understand. :'( oh, and I think we could still be friends forever and ever and ever! Just hang out in another website or something! (My prediction) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: About the "Costume incident", I don't find it funny AT ALL (same thing happened on IRC yesterday), so I got upset. That's why. Hey.... DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS OR DON'T WANNA BE INSULTED (THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE INSULTING> Alx, I've seen the messages you've left for Hal. I think she always relies on you (yes, I said you'') for support too much. It's not a bad thing, but, she needs to rely on me, Sonic, Gary, LM96 or whoever she wants to, she needs to rely on other people for a change. She replies to you, she is best friends with ''you, she is basically your sister. I don't want to insult you, but, please, let her be friends with other users for a change. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE, NOR DO I MEAN TO BE RUDE AND OBNOXIOUS. Bye. --Ozone101 06:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS. Don't take that message personally. Hmmm... Replies: *It's cuz the only computer I can use currently is my OLD computer, and IE6 always shuts down on me when it lags. *Oh, now I understand. *0_o, that I remember! I was awake when it happened, but I was afraid to revert the vandalism. *It was just Ozone who sent you that message. I tried hanging out with other users, but I can't really help it to keep replying to every single one of your messages. *It depends on our real life schedules. *Hmm, maybe another wiki in Wikia. (especially a wiki that hasn't been edited in a long time) *I only laugh at jokes that I actually find funny, and I do not find the costume incident funny, so now you know why. *That's what I meant! I know that conversation was about me! *Sometimes when I had something important to tell ya, usually that thought will just slip right out of my mind -_- *Remember Shark's birthday party? When hide-and-seek began, I waited for you to respond, like saying "Are you there?" and then I just said "Oh forget it" and went to the Town (I think). *I had more to say (save those for another message) Bye, best-wiki-buddy! Oh, and I don't actually rely on you (ok, fine, I admit, maybe a little), I just became best friends with you for unkonwn reasons, and we just ended up hanging out with each other ever since. I befriended other users a day or so later, but I don't talk to them as much. Actually, I think I didn't consider you a best friend until a month later, and I had forgotten about some of May 2009. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) PS: In my last message, I also meant to type that I had to re-type it in a different way, and the things that I hae forgotten to type in that last message from the unsaved message just slipped away from my mind. Hey! Besides being my message of a friendly reminder to reply to my messages ASAP, this is also my message for telling you that I now have 13,000+ edits! What a milestone! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 06:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hello, my name is Lm34gt45. Could you help me expand the articles Aquarescue!, Grapple Gadget, Amazing Maze and Jackhammer (Minigame)??? (I just made them) Lm34gt45 at May 30 2010 Imagery Policy Hey there! Thanks for adding the Image Policy. I'd just like to remind that on larger issues like this, you should have a talk with some of the admins and users on IRC before making the change. This way we can have a discussion and decide what to add on it. The policy was a little unprofessional and didn't follow the MoS, and that could have easily been avoided if you had a discussion. It's alright though, Sea and me are fixing it. Thanks again. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I went out for a while this morning, and when I came back, I found out that you went to Wikipedia. -_- I don't feel like going to Wikipedia, since weeks sgo, I accidently pressed a button on my keyboard, and now I can hardly read the text without finding the edit button. *For the other wiki part: USE THE SHOUT BOX! I frequently visit the Doraemon wiki (see my navigation template), so maybe we could use the shout box there. *Wow, how physic. Yep, it is XP, but the computer I'm using has been used for a few years now. *As for the hacking incident, I just watched the hacker vandalize, and I was so afraid, I don't know whether to revert or not! I was fearing that if I revert the vandalism, the hacker would find out, and the page would be messed up all over again. But I do remember that he said he was fine on the shout box! But he wasn't. I can only reply to a few messages now. Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 22:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Alx! Because I haven't seen you on CP for a while (I'm gonna destroy my sister's fav doll for banning Penguinnate2 forever),can we meet up now? Down Under,Pet Shop. My penguin is Gary Numbah2. kthxbai. Gary the Gaget Dude 14:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Um I was about to plan a revenge for... um... well... anyways: You kept me waiting for 50 minutes or so before I realized that you left -_- (sorry) *It could be evil. >=0 I went to Wikipedia, checked the RC, and the text is TOO SMALL. -_- *Hey, that could be it! My old comp had too many programs in it. What a semi-sidekick (physic)! *O_o! I only went to that wiki to see. I never did anything but look (I think) (horrible memory -_-) *More messages later! Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 18:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I'm a rollback once again! :D Though I was actually thinking about giving up my dream of becoming an administrator... (I kinda forgot what I was gonna say next XD Oh well...) cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: I know,I follow the policy's rules. Don't create more than 2 accounts. EVER. ' ' '[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|Gary the Gaget Dude[[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|Wanna talk?]] 22:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Party The party specified is hosted by Brookelas. I don't think I have time to go to his. The one I'm hosting is on June 25. Details can be found on my party page. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 01:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'll explain why I got angry. I'll type it down later. *Um, I don't really like XP. XP XDDDDDDDDDDD *Oh noes, now I have a PHYSIC for a friend... hey, maybe a physic could be helpful! Not entirly physic, coincidences are happening too much in my life and it's ticking me off... *Hmm, I'm not sure if I heard about it on the CPW that day (I think I was), I'm so worried that I might forget. See, my mind started to stress out on that subject, and I'm not saying this clearly. *Oh, no sweat. But the problem is, I gave up on my dream to become an admin. I was promoted to rollback twice, and it's getting tiring. I really wanted to become an admin, because I was on the top contribs - and I wished I was promoted in the first place. *What was I gonna say next... GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (echo) See, my brain has lost track. Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 03:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Today (Tuesday), while I was in a store, I saw a 6-month membership card (with ninjas!), and that was the only membership card I can find, but I didn't bought it. XD Cuz I have an extra one at home, just trying to look for it. P.P.S: We haven't caught up with each other on CP for weeks :( Hey! Oh no, vowel replacement of i in Hiya... *Aw, it only works in the noon, huh? *Thanks for the encouragement. *XD I had to put it back, I actually wanted the membership card, but only because I was desprate. I can hardly wear anything good now! *I think. Don't remember the last time we caught up with each other on CP though. Speaking of CP... wait, I could talk about it later. Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Alxeedo, come onto IRC. Please? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 19:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh... Found out about the VOWEL seekrit! *I felt like an idiot for not voting in the demotions forum before it got protected. I wanted my "vote" to count... (discussion does not count) *Appointment? XD *The card's sitting in that box for months now, and I'm still trying to search for it. :| It's an Uno box!!! XD *??? *What's with teh |_____|? *CONGRANTS on becoming an IRC op! Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] TALK HERE 05:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I dunno why I decided to put in escargots in my sig, I have nothing against snails. Erm, me and my big mouth XD :O! OUT OF VOWELS?!? *Oh. *It could go on! I'm actually too lazy to look for the box right now... *:O? Really? I still couldn't notice the smiley face... *I always am on IRC after I get on the wiki. (Ehh...) *Sorry about my anger, I didn't get a message when I get on - and I'm starting to think that you might've forgotten to message meh. *Wait, about CP... when I got on, did you just say hi to me? Or... *I wasn't making any new articles. Unless you count disambs. I don't deserve the praise. Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] TALK HERE 17:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: My current sig is gonna be short-lived. I'm making another sig. Hey! As I said eariler, my "Escargot" (All I can say about that word: cooked snails) sig is short-lived, so here is meh NEW sig. Slightly modified, and reflected back to my "ROADSHOW" sig (There's a hidden reference in it!). Feel free to ask about the reference to meh old sig. Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 05:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I had made some major improvements to my user page, if you wanna check it out. Hey! Coincidentally, when I came on IRC, it's just me and ChanServ. Yeah, I felt lonely. Btw, I'm on summer break too. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 16:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) To forget ... uh *ahem* sorry. Lol, sorry, I'm currently on YouTube, and I can't think of a heading other than "Hey!" *''AND SOMETIMES Y.'' HA! (Sorry about that, Hahaha...) I knew it! *Um... I can do a better smiley (face). :O O |________| *^Almost... *Ah, not my heading! *"To the Ski Lodge" - and I refused, cuz I was appearently very annoyed with you. *Speaking of "annoyed", this morning was a bust, I'm sorry. *And so is last week. Wait, is it two weeks ago? *I only remember creating a disamb page. **Oh wait, CONTRIBS. OH. I get it now. Don't worry, you weren't hallucinating. *Eww... you left questionable mess on the floor... (sorry, just trying to be funny) *turns away, picks up mop, and cleans up vomit with mop* *Like it? *I'm gonna be lonely for two weeks. Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 17:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alx! Alx,come to the IRC! Metalmanager (EternalMagma) might come on later! Hurry,I don't want Metal to know your commin'! (Also,my Memorial Day starts at 5:00 PM EST,which is in 50 minuites). Come on! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Come to IRC! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 20:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* I think I can. You moved the vowels to the first spot. *YES! PWNed! *O_O! *I actually waited for you at the Pizza Parlor for a long time - until you left. *This is the last time I will ever clean up vomit... XDD *Also, I felt very guilty for eariler. I decided to do the phases because I was trying to find a way to stop the both of us from fighting. But turns out, it doesn't work, and you left after I did Phase 5. Then the party came, and I got angry at myself for not noticing you coming on until I saw my buddy list. I waited for ya, and once you came up, I started to act sad and even angry once you went down the stairs to the Night Club (I did the anger emote and went down the stairs). Next came more ignorance, and lots of emoticons. I find it hard to forgive, so I just "talk" by using emoticons. Finally, when the apology came to, I ended up "crying" (in CP...), and also, since you had to go at that moment, that's why. Apperently, my penguin do need a hug... Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 21:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) wow i see what homsolo means but you need to liston more to him then anything else ok i will see you later Justin Laun 03:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG A111.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Alx! Alx! Even though you probably weren't here yesterday (seeing as I had no reply), I decided to just send a message anyway. Anyway - Remember I said something about a story in one of my messages? I'm starting one, and if ya want to be in it, sign here! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 00:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) hey can you creat me a signiture?K8lkgg 21:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Alx! What's up? Just wondering, why aren't you on for the past three or four days? Btw, Hacker Tracker 2 is out, and we're in it! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 22:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ok can the background be green, the letters be red saying "hey hey user check out my talk and my user page"K8lkgg 00:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :DDDDDDDDDDD Umm... ordered alphabets in the first letter space? *I know you told me a bit more about it eariler, but I really hope your legs, knees, and ankles feel better soon! *And vice versa O_o Actually, it was mostly MY fault. All this trouble is usually started by me. I don't think I can explain any longer though (my memory has gone crazy due to past memories). *I'll start the first chapter. *Heh, Happyperson! *Must have added a "w" to make it look better. *Sorry for landing on you. I thought there was something to break our fall, but it only break MY fall. XD *Btw, at the above message in my talk, that was NOT me. It was Staffan. (That's why I typed that notice on my talk :P) Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 04:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hhiiyyaa!! Heh, you double evrething and you get...... KNICKELS! (Wait, what's a knickels? XD) *I now am a fan of Homstar Runner. It PWNs! *I also use Paint not. It also PWNs, but not as much as me you and Hal combinded! XD *Go to www.primarygames.com , click Games, then scroll down, and when you see H-P, click on it. Then scroll down the list until you see Monkey Go Happy. Honsetly, it's fun. Bbyyee!! (DOUBLE KNICKELS!) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi! Cool! What kind of lego set? I hope it is fun and... uh.... long to build it! I don't have Legos. Well, I do, but their in storage. Cuz Im moving over the summer. I should of broght them with me. But I didn't. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Heh ;) YEA! Since you rarely say hi to me, it's starting to make me feel bad... *Oh. *I'll try to explain yesterday later. let's just hope we both learn to cooperate with each other next time :D *^Remember, HSR, Paint, Inkscape, Photoshop, Monkey Go Happy (I had played it a year before), Legos, 80 dollars (there goes my jealousy), etc... and I've been TRYING to tell you that the only reason Gary liked HSR was because of ME, and still you didn't get it. *Read Chapter 1 - 2! *XDDDDDDD? :P *He won't post anymore prank messages at me now. :P :) Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 01:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks! I love the new signature!THANKS!!! I'm... Hey, Why are you and Hal such great friends? It makes me sad when I see you like that, because a few months ago I moved to a different state, leaving my BEST, BEST, BESTEST friends behind. I don't wanna be rude, but I'm sorta jealous of you guys. Bye! [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... I'm having a sugar-rush again!]] 22:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Psst... Hey Alxeedo, I think Hal is in a better mood now, so you can come back. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 00:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Because He refuses to archive it. He had over 300 messages, making it load really slow. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:TOO MANY RE:s!!!! Alx, I haven't moved yet. But, if I do, I'm pretty sure I'll get a nice house. (BTW, I'm a rollback, but for a 2 week trial. In 2 weeks, it will be decided if I am a rollback or not.) --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I mean on talk pages. *I woke up with a bloody nose yesterday. *I'm sorry about yesterday. Now I'm wondering how many people will miss me... *Well, too many bad thoughts came to my mind during yesterday's events. I think you're actually OK with me closing the shout box! (I didn't close it) And also, I shoulda left a message while you're editing, but I don't know what the reply'll be like if I did (and I felt stupid when I didn't leave a message AT ALL when Sonic, Sea, and Gary, and probably even Ozone did.) The reason why I threaten to leave the shout box was because you kinda embarrassed me a bit. Should I go on with my troubles from yesterday? Guess not. And don't mention the T word, otherwise, I'll get embarrassed again... **Did you know that I was actually worried that'll you'll leave without notice during editing when you said you'll come back to the shout box when I'm in a better mood? Wait, you X'd it out at first? ***Speaking of "X'd it out"... wait, I'll explain later. *... (shouts) 'It was THIS story, not HT2!!!!!!' Sorry, got a bit harsh because I was extrememly angry due to what I'm trying to say about this issue yesterday. I wished I explained it clearly last Saturday... *He won't. He promised days ago that he won't post anymore prank messages. *leaves with no bye* --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 02:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Good news! And some bad... Hhiiyyaa!! (KNICKELS AGAIN! XD) *Sadly, I can't use IRC anymore. Mom found out. *Good news is, I will be on xat sometimes, on Russian's channel, so you can visit me there or on the shout box. *I'm also a rollback (for a 2 week trial. After 2 weeks, LordMaster will decide if I can keep rollback status). *Lego Space Police! Super cool! I have a few Space Police sets in storage. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo Alx, can you help me create a new signature please? I think I need a new one, I had the same one for months.Wonder ez 02:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Yo! Hey Alx! *I was thinking of several ways to solve our conflicts yesterday, and here's what I came up with: **You know about my jealousy... ok, try to tell me things before you message others about it too. I sometimes feel a bit left out, and just wanted to see them on my talk firsthand. You don't need to do it if you don't want to, but, just hear me out. (For example: About the Space (Central?) Police Station Legos set you had told Gary about, I never knew that you got help solving it until I looked at his talk. And I have a feeling that I'll get jealous again today, so please, hear me out.) **I know I can get a bit carried away, but whenever I get angry, my brain just started processing past memories that are pratically the worst. Just so you know. **Ok, I forgot what I was gonna say next... ugh... our problems won't be solved unless I told you EVERYTHING, don't you think? Give meh the opinion. Otherwise, I'll worry about it for the rest of my life :P In fact, I'll worry about everything for the rest of my life! *For some reason, I tend to get along more with my other friends that I don't talk to often. For example, Unknown is close to becoming one of my best friends! *I know. I'll continue the story, ya clumsy camerapenguin! That's your character, a camerapenguin who wears a Roman Hat Brookelas the Smart gave you in the story. *=P *I already know that. 5000. *You kinda answered me in an way that I do not expect when I said I was gonna close the shout box. I kept it on, because then I can talk to Sonic (and later Barkjon). *Can I admit something? I had retired, and removed you from my awesome users list. I'll add you back after I got a reply. Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: More messages (that are a lot more fun) below! And, do you like my sig? Sorry that it's purple. :P Yo! (2x) Hey again! Here's the fun messages. (More better than the serious messages, eh?) *Meh nose is still bleeding. X_X *I had started to use a jar for a money jar weeks ago. I currently had at least $35 dollars in it (enough to buy a membership card :P) (I hope it's ok to say this) *I wish I'll get to move someday... *I'll never get to go to actual parties (virtual CP parties don't count), but yesterday, I went out to dinner for a birthday party in a Chinese resturant. :D Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Reason We discussed this on irc. Everyone (the other admins) agreed it was funny and should stay. (Tigernose, Zapwire, me, and some other non-admins). --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi-ya Hilow! Had to retype, because of the-lag-that-causes-tabs-to-be-closed-unexpectedly. *Ok, it means that I had more friendship problems to solve, and I need your opinion on whether or not to continue telling about them. Just in case. And don't mention the T word! *Yeah... sigh, I dunno why we're even friends in the first place lol. *THANKS! You read the right story this time! *Heh, I'm not squashed by an anvil anymore! (in my unsaved message I was) *After you left, I said on the shout: IT BETTER BE TRUE :D (in hope that you'll be on tomorrow) *Did ya miss me or anything? *hugs* *PURPLE! *:P'' *Still had it X_X *Ouchie. Hope the sprained muscle could quickly recupurate. **Wait, I need to say something... oh, I'll talk about it on the shout tomorrow (today). *>_> You blew your $80 on that thing! **Until I am able to go to a store, I probably won't be able to buy a card yet. *Oh. *They're the only ACTUAL parties I'll ever get to go to :P *Btw, in China during the summer, it's pratically HEATED. ":o <-- sweating (hope it's ok to say this) Cya! Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) HELLO? Alx, you there? Cuz if ya are, come to the shout box! I felt lonely lol. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 22:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) PS: "No can do" <-- Jk. I am BACK! Yesh, I am BACK! Ha hah! Take that, time! Um... no can do. JK! :D --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 01:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No can do. Jk! (Part 1) Hoya Alx! I'll start the real message tomorrow, but I might need to go soon before I can type the full message. Cya, buddy! :D --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: NO CAN D- yeah. That was fun! No can do part 2 can continue tomorrow. Btw, that was a mostly (heh) FUN "adventure" we had! I wonder what will happen tomorrow? :D Bye!! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 04:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Be sure to grab a water pot or something to put water in, because I can faint easily. :P <-- a running gag (I just hope the faintings don't annoy ya) What? What? You cant take the right to users to comment! And i didnt insult anybody neither someone that commented at the blog, the only one I see insulting is Seahorseruler! If there is an insulting comment, then tell me and I´ll hide it (or just do it you)! But people have the right to comment!--Ratonbat 19:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Help! I was a real life friend of DuckD0nald, before he moved to England and I move to Thailand. Both are from Cambodia. We talk Khmer, but he is better because he can speak English. (My English isn't so good). He like to do this. Telling lai info to to make someone believes and used special programs. He laid on websites and saying he 38 years old man from Poland, but really he (I can't remember he's age) and is from Cambodia. He also translate Khmer songs to sing in Polish and saying it Polish song. Don't revert edit there. I will look for other information. Please don't keep your eyes peeled, please close your eyes, as I am making Club Penguin Wiki a good place to live. I will also recommend some ideas to DuckD0nald if I can. Thank you.-- 21:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hoya! Well, these bullet notes are about today on IRC :D *The adventures aren't going very well, are they? :P *Hey... does "everyone else" includes me? Heh heh... *0_o <-- I just like the emote :P *As soon as I'm finished with my story, I'll make a sequal - and this time, there is a chance for ya to be a main character! :) *I wish I had a memory as bad as ya's... so I could easily forget the bad things :D *I'm very unlucky... and I do mean it. *Lol, I wanted the Chinese food! :P Kidding, but I do love Chinese food. *Now that my fish are gone, I pratically had no pets - and fish are the only pets I had ever. :( Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 22:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Please help(again) Uh, you said my problem would go away by doing a trick,nothing was done.Please try to help me agin,well you?Please?Dionnefamily And...? And what if we let the comments right, and I hide the insulting, offensive, etc. comments?--Ratonbat 23:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) User:356556 I want to help him. He requested for a deletion. First time at User_talk:LordMaster96 and LordMaster96 already did for him, and now Seahorseruler undeleted again, and he requested again in the Community Central in Angela's talkpage. Check if you want.--Teesam 23:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nominate and can you nominate me, please?--Teesam 23:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 356556 356556 is not in trouble. He might also be the IP that is vandalising DuckD0nald's page and evading blocks (I'm not sure). --Staffan15 (talk| ) 23:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a correction to Teesam's message. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 23:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Seahorseruler blocked "anonymous users only", the block doesn't affect him if he logs in. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 23:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I mean... I don't want you to block 356556 as he is one of the good users (or only I think he is). But I want you to delete his user page and his talk page as he requested.--Teesam 23:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Change block settings for 125.25.x.x range Change block settings, by removing "account creation disabled" (There maybe some other Thais create the account during this month) and "cannot edit own talkpage".--Teesam 00:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ! Lag had striked back. -_- *I've been counting! *I kinda wished that I had send a message eariler, but I was away, so I couldn't. *I kinda felt jealous, but in order to not cause trouble, I'm not gonna say it. In fact, many bad memories are all just stored in meh mind :P *Hey! I wanted to be included in "everyone else" :( :P *o_0 0_o O____O OOOOO_____OOOOO o_o O_? !_O <_? O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O *He probably is. :P **blushes* *... but I'' like Japanese food! (this also is a coincidence in real life :P) *=O *I only retire because I felt that I was ignored by half of users now, because almost no one will respond to me at IRC. Don't worry, you can nominate meh! :) Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 02:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Kind of It wasn't a request for a block, but the IP says he is the same person as 356556, and he also acts a bit like 356556. However, there is no evidence that they are the same person. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 13:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye buddy :( (well, to my quitting) Um... hi, Alx... (Miya is first, then Niya) I'm sorry to type this, but I'm officially retiring the CPW. It's because of this. (I'm only telling you this, because you and Russian One are my only true friends left) You know how I told you to nominate me for admin? Well, I'm losing. I only got less than five or six votes, and seven opposed (not to offend anyone, but they're starting to ignore me lately). It turns out this nomination was a big mistake - I knew that I would end up losing, but I only wished for admin abilities because I felt I had helped the wiki long enough to deserve the abilities. In the past, back when I had simple rollback rights (and as a regular user), people had trusted me. Now, things are changing too much, ever since I reached the top contribs. To be honest, I perfer the old days. When I first joined, you coincidently gained admin rights - and when we first met, we became friends instantly! Even though we often argue, we are truly best friends - and always will. I will only come here to chat and send you messages. I had X'd out the shout box, but I will open it back just to chat with my best buddy. :) Even though I had officially retired, I will still be editing another Wikia wiki - the Doraemon Wiki. I'm gonna edit there instead, seeing that it needs a lot of help. Also, I'm a big fan of this anime series, and I know a lot about it, so I had turned to editing there instead. Feel free to visit me there! :D So, sorry for this extremely long message, and see ya around, good friend! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 03:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Can you do me a favor? If my admin nomination gets out of hand, remove the vote for me. 2nd Bday Party Thank you! I can create pages.Thanks for your help!Dionnefamily 14:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy summer! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 00:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Good News! I found a new house! WOOT! I will be moving on July 15th. So, I won't be on for a while, as my dad will be moving in our furniture, and he won't have time to hook the computer up for a while. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 14:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Xat Come on Flystar's chat! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Remember me? I heard you bought a LEGO set a while back, how is it? I even bought one. Wonder ez 21:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Response to message in Doraemon wiki :) Hey, Alx! I'm responding to the message you sent me from the CPW, just to avoid confusion. *It's ok if you don't know about Doraemon - I'll help ya! Leave it to teh expert. (beams proudly) *Oh, no wonder why I haven't gotten a response yesterday (I always wanted to go to a graduation party.... :-(). *':-)' *Yea, I noticed. The arguments may be countless, and I had a few bad memories still in my mind. *Turns out, you're wrong about me winning. I just lost, and since I quit, the nomination was already removed. I also got my rollback rights revoked, but I don't really care. *You can talk in this shout box (and in Doraemon wiki as well)! I visit everyday, but only to chat and such. No more main editing for me. *I'll see if I could consider adopting it. But that wiki hasn't been edited in a while by other users, so I don't see too much vandalism. And, there is already a request for adoption of that wiki, but it was put on hold. Also, I tried uploading a new logo, but unfortunately, I'm not experienced with sizing, so the size went too big, and I reverted the logo back to normal. Could you help? Just tell me the right size to size it in Paint. *I'm not very active around the summer, because I'm in a summer program for eight hours. (*yawn*... still ok to say it, huh?) So don't expect me to be online until like 7:00 PM Eastern/4:00 PM Pacific. See ya around! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 04:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yelllowwwww HEYYY! I'M COMING BACK! :D I missed you a lot... so like... I'm saying hi :P --Yorkay The Porkay 16:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Awesome! It's Space Police, right? (Hal told me you blew $80 on that thing.) Mine's is custom made, using LDD (Lego Digital Designer) You can download it on PC or Mac. You build,Check the price, (and if you can afford it) Buy it. Though it takes 4-6 weeks to hand pick, print out a guide, and color the box, you WILL be satisfied, hopefully.Anyways, see ya later!Wonder ez 21:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC)--Wonderweez Continue on the alphabetical hiyas :-) I'm busy during the summer too, due to the eight hour summer program :-( *I know, and '''''96 DEGREES?!?!?!?! In my area, it's still FREEEEEEZING. Fog, rain, wind, and cold. :| *Cloooooose...? *12:45 is too short. >_< *I know. :P And I tried that back when I uploaded the logo, but it went big. The second attempt took up the whole wiki space. So that's why I reverted it back. Oh, and also, I could try resizing it myelf. I had the file DUH! :P (sorry lol) *Please do! :D (depends on luck :P) See ya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 22:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: For IRC - I'll be around in my registered channel: #HalHomsarSolo RFA Can you nominate me? I probably won't win though. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh nevermind, admin requests are closed (btw Im a member now!) --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Member/Edit Party Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Edit/Member Party kthxbai. (Can you give Hat Pop the link if she is on IRC? I can't go on today. Tell her the time for EST is on there. Tell me what she says too. Same with Shark.) --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever happened to the alphabetical hiyas? :-P NOOO! MY BEST ''UNSAVED MESSAGES! GONE!!! :( (you can probably guess what happened) *It's finally warm there. :? *(points angrily at 4:47 PM >:-() *I was guessing you'll say that (stares boredly)... well, it's alright. :P *Wait, I thought for other chatting, you'll only use the IRC from now on! :PPP (see me in my channel.) *''Best friends for life! *hugs* I'm going to the Doraemon wiki now. Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 01:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Next letter - P Ah, I had to give it away, didn't I? *I might get some chances of getting back home early tomorrow... maybe. *I'm ok with both. Warmth is fine, as long as it's not very hot. So is cold, but only moderate (like foggy). *So are a lot of times. Except if time stops, everything will stop along with the time O_O (with Doraemon's Time-Stopper stopwatch, but Doraemon and his friends could still move even when time stops, probably becuz THAT's the only way to get time to work again later :P) (oops, sorry, unrelated... :P) *(blushes again) *Oh. (pause) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY... (spins around in spinny chair, but gets too dizzy and falls off) Ahhhhh! Ow. *=P =Q =R =S =T =U =V =W =X =Y =Z :D :D :D Cccccya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 04:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Pie?! :D I noticed :P *Btw, I also agree on why the Warning template should just stay the way it should. *You got on in the morning (which I found out from Wonderweez via Doraemon wiki), when I already am busy. -_- :P I almost got a bit annoyed, but... I can only blame on different schedules. *I knew it! *Especially because of Doraemon's 4-D pocket. This pocket is filled with unusual gadgets from the 22nd century. *Loooooks like I need a pillow... Z z Z z Z z Z z (starts drooling) *=B is the perfect orange puffle emote (buck teeth!) Cccccccccccya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 03:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm on! Hi! I'm just coming on a little early for now, but later I had to go. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 15:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) if u r here right now... can u plz come on IRC? Tanks! Brookelas 23:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :-( Uhm, hi? (:/) (Btw, when you got on Cold Snap (or probably Cold other server, of course, that was yesterday's events) the second time, I decided to hide in my igloo, so I could be left alone, though I don't mean to) Well, I had to say this. I'm... sorry for yesterday's incident. It was of course my fault, for not thinking before saying things, but there was a reason on why I felt upset. I wasn't willing to explain clearly - since I know something like this will happen. Me taking desperate measures by removing the montage actually turned things the wrong way! Typing a pointless apology probably wouldn't help as much, but I'll cough up the reason soon. As for "stupidest reasons", I was quite offended when Brookelas (I gave him auto op a few days ago, since he requested it) told me about this. I actually don't think of pointless excuses, but my feelings were easily hurt during friendship hardships. Therefore, I was right to consider myself a horrible person, even though it wasn't true at all. I somethetimes don't mean things the right way. Just don't reply with an extremely long message like last time... you're still welcome to come to my IRC channel, but as long as no arguments erupt. And, I'm back to main editing, but only until the 2,500 article was made. Hopefully this message isn't pointless, and see ya around. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Herbert's Revenge Trailer Protection OK, I understand "Video:Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge - Trailer" has never been vandalized before. Still, could you do me the favor of deleting the previous versions? The first and third are not as high-quality as the ones Disney put (the second and the current), the third one says Gianis10 on the corner, and it would be pointless to keep the second. Please, delete these versions of the trailer: *03:19, April 26, 2010 *14:54, April 27, 2010 *13:46, May 18, 2010 Also, delete "Video:Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force", since that video has been removed. --Upgrader 21:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: No time to type up the reason, since I need to go to bed after typnig this. Anyway, Brookelas was just trying to tell me what you said on his channel, since I'm not willing to go there. (I told him about this message, and he felt bad) I didn't intend to remove the montage, but out of anger I did. I understand how you feel abotu this incident though. Next time let's just be friends, ok? I just became an official for the CPW Games, so I'm trying to be in a better mood. Plus, I'll forgive you too. Gtg, bye. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) unlock my page so cant edit it now please unlock my page because i did not know anything about the userpage policy Hey Ok, I told ya that we should stay friends! But I need to go now though. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 16:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey again I have been on for the last few minutes, waiting for Wonderweez to respond to me on CP :P By the way, like I said, you're still welcome to come to my IRC channel. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 17:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) it wont let me delete it it wont let me delete with it locked , unlock it --Happy65 17:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC)